


Hang Up.

by hatfilms



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: (technically?), Love Bites, M/M, NSFW, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, getting caught, i never know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith held his breath before leaning forwards, pressing kisses to the nape of Trott's neck.<br/>He heard the others breath hitch as he tilted head in submission.<br/>Trott closed his eyes before snapping them open, scrambling back into reality.<br/>"Uh, yes! Yeah, I'm here sorry. Got distracted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang Up.

Trott put his earphones in as he waited for a phone call.  
He sat at his desk, papers strewn over it as he held a pen between his lips.  
His phone buzzed and he pressed accept, waiting for the voice on the other line to speak.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi- Yes, Lewis, I need to talk to you about some business stuff, nothing interesting I'm afraid." Trott laughed a little at the end of his sentence, hearing Lewis reply.

It was all boring business stuff, stuff about finances and getting paid.  
It was a monthly thing, mostly to ease Trott's mind from trouble.  
He had been on the phone for about 20 minutes so far, much to Smith's dislike from the kitchen.  
Smith let his mind run for a few moments before letting a smile play at his lips. He hopped down from the stool he was on and headed through the open archway from the kitchen which lead to a hallway.

To the right, he had the living room and to the left, the study.  
Smith look a left, slipping through the door which was half open.  
The study was dimly lit, the table light on the desk being the only thing lighting the room.  
The walls were lined with books, it was mostly for Trott's pleasure. He always wanted a home library and Smith helped him set it up a year or so ago.

Trott hadn't heard him, twiddling the pen in his hand as he nodded, agreeing with whatever Lewis had just proposed, scribbling down in front of him.  
Smith stepped forwards, crouching behind Trott's chair. He was surprised that the other had not heard him yet.  
Trott sighed again, scribbling some more words down.  
Smith held his breath before leaning forwards, pressing kisses to the nape of Trott's neck.  
He heard the others breath hitch as he tilted head in submission.  
Trott closed his eyes before snapping them open, scrambling back into reality.  
"Uh, yes! Yeah, I'm here sorry. Got distracted." Trott replied to Lewis, putting the pen down and lifting his hand to flip Smith off before continuing.  
“Those hours sound good, are there any specials coming up?” He asked, attempting to carry on a normal conversation.

Smith started to press more kisses onto his neck, nipping slightly at the skin to leave a light mark. He knew Trott loved stuff like this, trying not to get caught.  
Trott bit his lip as he tried to suppress the moans bubbling in his throat.  
His voice peaked in pitch as he carried on talking to Lewis.  
"Yes- yes. Everything's fine, Lewis. No my voice did not just break." Smith could see the blush rising on Trott's cheeks.  
Smith used his hands to take a hold of Trott's waist, lifting the others shirt up slightly as he continued to kiss his neck.  
His hands traced over the curves of Trott's waistline, thumbing over the hem of his jeans. Smith dipped his fingers under the others waistband.  
Trott shivered against the cold of Smith’s fingers, tensing his shoulders a little as he laughed slightly at a comment Lewis had just made.

Smith smiled against the others neck as he started to touch him lightly, tracing his fingers daintily up and down the others shaft as he continued to nip lightly at his neck, littering his neck in love bites.  
“Fuck.” Trott murmured under his breath as he tilted his head back a little, still on the phone.  
“No, I swear I’m fine mate, Smith keeps on coming in and distracting me.” Trott replied as he dropped the pen in his hand, dropping his arm in search of Smith’s other hand that currently wasn’t touching him.  
Smith looked at the others hand before taking it in his own, entwining their fingers as he stayed, kneeling behind his chair.  
Smith felt the other grip him hand tightly as he started to stroke him, his cock in his hand.  
Trott’s breathing sped up a little as he attempted to maintain the conversation between Lewis and himself.  
Smith moved a little quicker, his lips sucking love bites into his neck.  
They went on like this for another 5 minutes, Smith just trying to pry a moan out of Trott.  
“Mhmm, yeah, I understand.” Trott replied to the voice at the other end of the line. He had resulted to one or two word answers, bucking his hips lightly into Smith’s hand.  
“Oh, fuck.” A low moan fell from his lips, his face blushing a bright red.  
Smith smirked as he heard Trott, hearing a confused laugh from Lewis on the line.  
“Fuuuck.” He let another moan slip from his lips, gripping onto Smith’s hand as he breathed quickly.

“Lewis, I’m going- I’m going to have to go.” Trott stuttered, his breath hitching as he became close.  
“Okay, I’ll see you on Monday.” Trott nodded, grabbing his phone and hanging up quickly. He dropped his phone, hearing a soft ‘thump’.  
“Holy fuck. I can’t believe you-” Trott moaned loudly as Smith laughed softly, his lips making their way to Trott’s jaw line.  
“Fuck- Smith, please, oh god.”  
Smith jerked the other off quickly, feeling Trott’s back arch against the chair.  
Trott became a mess of incoherent moans, mewling Smith’s name as he came into his pants.

Smith stood up, stretching before leaning forwards, kissing Trott’s cheek before leaving.  
Trott was left, breathless, rubbing his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing down.  
Just as Smith was leaving, he looked back at Trott, laughing sweetly before speaking again.  
“You didn’t hang up, by the way."

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts: alsnowy.tumblr.com!


End file.
